


Complacent

by SneaselXRiolu



Category: The Handmaid's Tale (TV), The Handmaid's Tale - Margaret Atwood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu
Summary: An Econowive's thoughts
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Unnamed Female Narrator/Unnamed Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Complacent

I am lucky, I suppose. I was a stay-at-home mom when the Angel's took over. I'm not too bad. I wear a striped dress like all econowives, but at least I am still with my husband. The veil is like a hijab, I suppose, only instead of letting our eyes out to the world, only our chins are.

But so long as I can be here with my husband, and pretty much doing the same thing as I was, I am content.


End file.
